


Prank Wars

by Kai_Draws



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Be brutal, Cap's Shield, F/M, I need feed back, My First Work in This Fandom, Pissed!Bucky, Pranks, SHIELD, friends - Freeform, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat doesn't enjoy being called boring. She can be fun too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Wars

Stark Towers- Main Kitchen

“JARVIS?” Tony asked. “Yes sir?” the man responded, not paying any mind to the fact Tony is still not used to him being “The Vision”. 

“Where the hell did all my magnets go?” he asked, scratching his head. He was sure he had magnets; everyone did. Unless he was just imagining things in his consistently sleep-deprived state of mind. 

“I think I saw Agent Romanov collecting all magnets from the tower.”

“Now why would she do that?”

\----------------------------------------

Living Area

It really was a surprise anyone could have fallen asleep with all the light coming in from all the windows. But then again, if you binged watched all of Agents of Shield in one night? It wasn’t too surprising.The Netflix screen stared mockingly at the sleeping soldier. “Would you like to continue watching?”, the message that makes every binge watcher flinch. Unless you’ve fallen asleep like a certain James “Bucky” Barnes; the message can’t mock you. 

Bruce watched Nat skeptically, “You do realize this isn’t your best idea?”

She knelt by the sleeping man,“The bastard said I wasn’t fun. Figured I’d change that opinion.”

“Nat, he’s a trained assassin.”

“So am I.”

“Yeah, but-”

He was cut off, “You’re not changing my mind, now help me out before he wakes up.”

\-----------------------------------

“Of all the things you could’ve done with magnets, you do this?”, Tony asked as he stared at Nat, “And you helped her?”, the question directed at Bruce. He stared down sheepishly, but not able to hold his grin. He looked over at Bucky, colorful refrigerator magnets decorated his arm. His favorite had to be the Lilo and Stitch one, resting right where the star should.

“His arm is covered in 3 layers of magnets,” Natasha says smugly, “It’s going to be a real pain in the ass to get them all off.” Bruce wraps his arms around her waist, “Wonder what he’ll do when he wakes up.”

“Guys.” They both look at Tony, “I’ve got an Idea.”

\----------------------------------------

One Trip to the Armory Later

“High- five, science bro,” Banner says. Tony claps him on the hand, “Test trial one, Experiment: Will it Stick? In action. Hypothesis: it’s gonna fucking stick.” he said while covering the underside of the shield of all sticky things possible.

“Why are you commentating?” Nat looks at him. “Scientific method, gotta do this properly.” Tony explains, “Science bro understands”. Banner laughs. 

Tony sneaks up to Bucky, shield in front of him. He slowly reaches out, weary of if he wakes up. Tony jumps as Nat pushes him closer, “Hurry up, I want a picture.” 

He puts the shield on the magnets, successfully securing it before backing away, “Well that worked”.

\--------------------------------------

Later in the day

“Where’s my shield?” Steve asks Wanda. 

“Shouldn’t it be in armory?” she said.

“But it’s not.” Steve said thinking, Did I leave it in the last fight… again? 

“You forget easy, maybe age is getting to you” Wanda joked.

“I’m honestly starting to think that’s what’s going on” he laughed. 

He walked away, toward the living room. Maybe he’d find it under one of the couches.

Or Stark was using it as a platter, you never really knew what was going on with these guys.

 

Bucky woke up to a lot of snickering and a very heavy arm. What the fuck…? He looked down, seeing a cluster fuck of magnets and Steve’s shield. “CLINT!!!”He yelled, expecting that smug chuckle coming, but all that met him was the boisterous laugh of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. “What you two did this?” he asked pissed off. How was he going to deal with all the magnets and a fucking shield. Was that super glue and… duct tape?

“Shield was Tony.” Nat said getting closer to him, “The magnets?” she said getting down in front of him, “was all me hun.”

“Watch who you call out next time,” Banner laughed.

“Has anyone seen my-”, Steve walked into the room. Bucky glared at him, “Why’d you take the shield?” Steve asked. 

Bucky stared daggers into him as the other three idiots in the room busted out into laughter. “Nat pranked him, I don’t see that shield coming off for a while.” Bruce said.

“Gorilla glue is amazing.” Tony said with a straight face.

Bucky got up, the weight on his arm uncomfortable but bearable.

As soon as these damn things came off, Nat was going to pay. May the prank wars… 

Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like my first work... ever. The other post I have is a friend's work. This will also be posted on my Tumblr  
> satan-clouse. I need some feedback, and tell me if I should continue! I'll gladly take any suggestions for pranks!


End file.
